


Manorian Tumblr Prompts

by alifletcher2010



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pumpkins, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifletcher2010/pseuds/alifletcher2010
Summary: A collection of fics from my tumblr written in answer to prompts
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Kudos: 18





	Manorian Tumblr Prompts

Picking Pumpkins

\--

The air was crisp and cool. Summer had definitely fled now and Manon reveled in it. Autumn was her favorite season. It Halloween and creepy things. It meant crunchy leaves cozy clothes. It meant staying indoors away from people. That was her favorite part of the season.

Of course, this was a far from her quiet window bench as she could get.

“Hurry, Manon. We need to get a good pumpkin this year. It will be my masterpiece!”

Manon rolled her eyes and trudged behind her boyfriend down the rows and rows of pumpkins. Dorian was great, he understood things about her that most people didn’t even take the time to discover. But sometimes, he insisted on doing couple-ly things…and it just made her want to gag.

Dorian soon left her in the dust, intent on finding the perfect pumpkin. Honestly, they all looked the small to Manon. Orange. Round. So she picked one at random and went to find her boyfriend.

She found him two rows over holding the most hideous thing she had ever seen. Misshapen and mottled green and orange, with what looked like warts growing over half, it was far from the perfect pumpkin Dorian had described.

“Isn’t she a beaut?” he asked with a grin.

Manon lifted a brow. “Really Dorian?”

Dorian laughed. “Well you know what they say, it’s the inside that counts, right?” He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. “It was the case with you.”

Manon glared at Dorian whose face paled. “Are you implying that I’m not pretty?”

Dorian began backing away slowly, “That’s not what I meant at all!” He tucked his eyesore of a pumpkin under his arm and made a beeline for the car.

“Dorian Havilliard, get your ass back here!”


End file.
